


Birthday Gift

by starguardian0319



Category: Disney - Fandom, Elena of Avalor, disney junior
Genre: Avalor, English is not my native language, F/M, I Don't Even Know, don't blame me or lash out at me okay, so if there's a lot of grammatical problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starguardian0319/pseuds/starguardian0319
Summary: Marina, the half Siren princess of Klamster, finally got the birthday gift she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English writing, 'cause English isn't my native language.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I will probably do the background story of Marina if I had time.

Marina sat in the corner, bored. Her elbow was placing on the round table, she rested her right chin in her palm, Although she knew Elena, her best friend, also the crowned princess of Avalor held this birthday party for her, she still felt unhappy. Yes, she is a princess, but she's not a princess that is good at socializing. She rather be at the library than sitting here, watching others talk happily. And of course, Chancellor Esteban, Elena’s only cousin, is socializing with the politicians from another kingdoms. She has liked him since she started the trading business with Avalor.

But, he is almost 60 years old, and it seems so wrong because she looks like she is only 25 years old, but because the Siren blood inside her, she won't be able to grow old when the day she reached 25 years old. And in reality, she is 360 years old, that's something Esteban is envy about. Elena had been trapped inside a amulet for 41 years, Esteban was the only one in his family aged, so he is really envy about Marina. He wants to be young and never getting older again, but he can't. As for Marina, she wants to age, especially after her husband, Alexander’s death.

And now, she is still trapped inside her own thoughts of past. But, she will try to live with it. ‘Cause right now, she has to try her best to enjoy her own birthday party.

Marina absent-mindedly stared at the talking crowd, still bored. Esteban suddenly noticed her; he finished the conversations with those politicians, and walked towards Marina, who is not in the mood for socializing. She sat there, with her ocean blue eyes half closed, she was wearing a aquamarine blue dress, her red, curly hair tied into a loosen ponytail with a sky blue ribbon. 

“Is there something wrong, señorita Richardson?” Esteban emerged into her sight, his tall figure blocked the blinding lights from the chandelier above the ball room. He stood beside her, talking in his Spanish accent. He was wearing a red wine color coat as usual, it was elegant, and suits his style.

“No, chancellor, of course not.” She forced a smile; she looked at Esteban into his brownish, hazel eyes, and then quickly looked away. She always acts kind of awkward around him, yet kind of confident, too; she is complicated and a little shy. She lied about the fact that she is bored, Esteban knew it.

“Come with me.” His sudden words made Marina speechless. He reached out his hand, implying Marina to take his hand. Marina’s eyes filled with shock and hesitation, her cheeks were blushing red, and her heart was pounding really fast. “Where are you taking me? I swear to god if it's dancing I will punch you in the face.”

Esteban then said:”Of course it's not dancing, Señorita.” After he finished, a smile popped up on Marina’s face, she took his hand within a second.

Esteban and Marina moved swiftly to avoid the crowd, including Esteban’s family. They took a walk from the ballroom to the other side of the castle. “Where are we going, chancellor?” Marina asked when they reached to the garden in the back of the castle, there's a bunch of Marina’s favorite red roses. The moonlight gently lit up the garden, everything seemed absolutely fantastic. Esteban kept walking didn't answer her question. “Esteban?” She called out again, he still didn't answer.

“You know,” He suddenly started to speak. Marina tilted her head, confused. “I haven't given you my birthday present for you.” He said gently. His voice was very soothing; it sent a warm wave over Marina’s body.

“You haven't?”

“No, I haven't.” He said. “But I'm giving to you later, just be patient.” Judging by the tune in his voice, Marina could tell he is smiling. She was so excited, also scared. ‘Cause he had never acted like this before, he always acts really awkward around her, just like she does. But sometimes, they take turns. They are very alike in many ways, and very different in another ways. 

After a while, Esteban stopped walking. They stopped in front of a door, huge and tall, just the other doors in this castle. “This is it.” He thought to himself. Esteban pushed the door opened gently, then walked inside with a quick move. He turned around, finally facing Marina. “Come on, there's no monsters here.” He said.

Marina stepped in hesitantly, looking around the room. Esteban stepped back a little, standing beside her. It was very well-decorated room, everything is dusty but organized. There's a big piano by the big window, and three tall bookshelves. And a desk filled with papers, painting tools and a big black leather box. A guitar leans on the corner, dusty but delicate. The room is not very big, but looks cozy. “What is this place?” Marina widened her eyes, she loves this place, it makes heart feel peaceful.

“This was my secret spot when I was a kid.”Esteban said peacefully. He looked around, a gentle smile showed up on his face. “I’ve always wanted to show you, because I know you are going to love it.”

“Well, I do. But I love spending time with you at the library more.” She said with a delightful tune in her voice. Marina tried to remember every detail about this room more, so maybe she could understand Esteban even more.

“Thank you, princess.”He said, and Marina’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. “It's my pleasure.” 

“When did you learn that?” She’d been trying to hide the fact that she's a princess for so long, now she wouldn't have to. 

“About a week ago, when we were at the library. I was looking for the history of your kingdom, Klamster. But the book was written about 320 years ago, so I looked up the mythologies of your kingdom, then I got the answer I want.” He said, Marina was impressed.

“You surprised me. So you’ve already known that I'm half Siren?” She smiled, staring at the sky through the window. 

“Sí, and I have to say I'm amazed. I never thought they were real, until you showed up.” He was smiling, too. Marina had never been this happy before.

“Did anyone else know about this?”She asked, still concerned.

“No, I don't think so. But I have a feeling that Mateo and Elena will soon find out about this.”He said, lightning up the room with the candles on the wall. 

“Just don't tell anyone yet, okay? I'm afraid they won't be able to handle it.”

“Sure.”He smiled, Marina felt relieved. “But let's not talk about this, okay? I need to give you my presents.” He said, Marina suddenly widened her eyes. 

“Wait, “presents”?” She asked. “There is more than one?” 

“Of course, you are my dearest friend. You deserve the best.”He said genuinely, just like the smile on his face.

“Thank you, my friend.”She said, wanting to hug this man so bad.

“I'm getting the present now.” Esteban ran to the desk, holding the black leather box in his arms. He walked up to Marina again, handing her the box.

She opened it carefully, it's a violin set. She smiled, her eyes glowing the lights of happiness. “It's a violin, how do you know?” She asked, couldn't help but kept staring at the violin. 

“I heard that you said you didn't bring one while you sail across the seas, so I gave you mine. I haven't used it for a long time, but I polished it three days ago, so it's looks really new and neat.” He said, fingers touched the curves of the violin gently.

Marina took it out slowly and carefully with her right hand holding the box, Esteban’s name was carved on the bottom of it. “Thank you so much, Esteban. But what's the other present?” She asked, sort of confused. She put the violin away, placing it well in the box, and then put it on the desktop.

“Here.” He leaned forward, he cupped her head, and his nose slightly touched Marina’s. She was shaking, not knowing what would happen next. Or maybe she knows? Esteban kissed her gently; she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. The kiss sent electricity over both of their bodies, Marina was so happy. It was a long and gentle kiss, Esteban pulled away, said to her softly: “Happy birthday, princesa. And, realmente me gustas.” 

“What does it mean, Esteban?” Her cheeks are blushing red, he didn't reply, instead he smirked at her. “Esteban, you know I'm not good at Spanish!” Marina said, almost shouted. She took the violin box, glancing at Esteban.

Esteban left the room, and said: “Come on, or we're gonna late for the supper.” He smiled, Marina pouted. They walked all the way back to the ballroom. This was a perfect birthday for Marina.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, I know it's kinda short, and stupid.  
> But, thanks anyway.


End file.
